


The Wrong Brother

by Sincestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Unrequited Destiel, Unrequited Love, dubcon, spnkinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never supposed to go this far. Castiel knows Dean didn't mean for this to happen. And Castiel himself didn't intend on carrying things this far. But Sam is attractive. And he's persistent. And Castiel is, now, only human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a firm believer that your work should stand on its own without context when possible. So color me surprised when I failed miserably with this prompt. And I definitely didn't do it justice. So if anyone feels inspired, click the link and fill this prompt with something more substantial and fitting.
> 
> [Link to original prompt and posting.](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/83218.html?thread=30916882#t30916882)
> 
> And the prompt for context:
> 
> Ezekiel/Gadreel lets it slip that Sam is not only attracted to men but also been attracted to Castiel since forever - something Dean had no idea about.  
> After Ezekiel/Gadreel leaves Sam has a hard time forgiving Dean, is moody and angry, starts talking about leaving for good, so Dean begs his best friend for a favour; he wants Cas to start feigning interest in Sam, flirt a bit, just enough for Sam to think that Cas may be interested too. As usual with those things, the ruse goes to far and Cas starts sleeping with Sam and Sam confesses to him he's in love with him.

It was never supposed to go this far. Castiel knows Dean didn't mean for this to happen. And Castiel himself didn't intend on carrying things this far. But Sam is attractive. And he's persistent. And Castiel is, now, only human.

So when Sam corners him one night when they're alone in the bunker, it's surprisingly easy to let himself be pressed into the wall and kissed breathless. It's the wrong brother. Too tall and not nearly dominant enough, but Sam's good. And Castiel is, well, aroused.

After though, after they're both satisfied, Castiel feels wrong. He shouldn't have allowed it to happen. He shouldn't have agreed to Dean's ridiculous plan in the first place. And he really shouldn't be curled up in bed with Sam now. Shouldn't let himself relax and enjoy the feel of Sam's fingertips running tenderly up and down his naked back. And he really shouldn't be tilting his head every so often for sweet, soft kisses. But Sam just gives so freely and, at this moment, it doesn't seem to matter to his body which brother is touching him, even if his heart twinges every time their lips meet.

Dean wouldn't be like this, Castiel reminds himself when his mind starts to swap one brother for the other during a particularly gentle kiss. He can never have this with Dean. Even if Dean suddenly decided he was attracted to men, even if, by some miracle, Dean wanted Castiel, it would never be like this. And Castiel has it on good authority that miracles are a thing of the past. At least for now.

So he keeps his eyes open after that. Makes himself look at the man who's kissing him. Touching him. Wanting him in ways Castiel only ever dreamed of before this. But it's not enough. Because he's not Dean.

"I love you, Cas." Soft, tentative, but sure. So very sure. Castiel wants to return the sentiment, if only to make Sam feel good about this, about everything they've just shared physically. But he can't lie. Not ever again to Sam or Dean.

He smiles softly and reaches up to trail his fingers down the center of Sam's defined chest. That seems like enough. Sam isn't stupid. He knows, of course, that Castiel isn't there yet. But what he doesn't know is that Castiel may never get there. What he doesn't know is that Castiel is only in his bed because of Dean. Conniving and controlling Dean. Scared to be alone Dean. Won't ever love Castiel Dean.

Castiel closes his eyes, feels Sam shift down in the bed, and lets himself be pulled into strong, solid arms. It's not right. Isn't what he wants. But maybe it'll do. Maybe he can learn to love Sam. He has to. For Dean.


End file.
